Many different types of picture frames or other devices used to display items such as photographs, drawings, paintings, or various types of documents are known in the art. However, known frames or other display devices have a variety of problems. For instance, in some frames used to display photographs, it is difficult to change out an existing photograph for a new one. This process often involves taking the frame apart, replacing the displayed photograph, and then putting the frame back together. Furthermore, it can sometimes be difficult to center the photograph within the frame.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an apparatus for displaying items such as photographs, drawings, paintings, or documents that is simple, easy to use, and allows a user to easily change the display item to a new item. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for a method of displaying items such as photographs, drawings, paintings, or documents that is simple and straightforward.